


sweetness

by rosecolored



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: CG/L, Daddy Josh, F/F, Little Tyler, M/M, Tumblr, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolored/pseuds/rosecolored
Summary: "Daddy?"Oh, how Joshua loved the sweet sound of that coming from the lips of his babyboy. He could see through the screen that he was blushing, anxiously playing with his fingers while his crooked teeth tugged at his plump bottom lip."What is it, sweetness?""'M love you."The pink-haired man's heart swelled at the small voice that his love possessed. Yet again, the small brunette's cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, another sign of pure love and affection."I love you too, little one."





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this used to be on my wattpad, but i decided to post it here instead. so if this all seems familiar, that's why. also, i'm new to ao3 and i'm so confused but bare with me.

_Ding!_

The oven made such a wonderful sound, signaling that the yummy chocolate chip cookies had been fully baked. The smell of sweet chocolate wafted through the air of the small apartment, delighting Tyler and Melanie.

"I'll get 'em!" The latter volunteered.

"Okay, Mellie," The boy sweeter than the cookies themselves replied.

The two eighteen-year-olds were spending the night together watching Disney movies back to back on Melanie's laptop and munching on various snacks. Melanie nearly burned herself removing the tray from the oven, but in another attempt, successfully laid them out on the counter to cool off.

"Ty? I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick, pause the movie!"

"I wouldn't dream of watching Tangled without you!"

A soft giggle escaped the lips of the split-haired young lady, before she stood and hopped off to the restroom.

The bored brunette took the liberty of minimizing the movie tab (which they'd been accessing illegally, of course) to pass time on the internet, as one does.

Melanie had a tumblr blog, filled with frilly things and pretty pictures. She had a childish personality that showed online and in real life around Tyler. But paying more attention to her dashboard, he came across a certain post that had a fairly large amount of notes for something so simple.

It was an ask, from an anonymous user and posted by somebody that goes by stillstreet.

_" **Anonymous:** daddy m so tired and sick and i dont wanna do my homework :(("_

Tyler furrowed his brows at the term, considering he doubted that whoever this person was, was in fact, their father.

_"Aw, i'm sorry sweetie. Drink plentya fluids (esp water & orange juice) and get some rest! You need to do your homework though, alright? Be a good baby and do it for me."_

Tyler's heart fluttered a bit at the affectionate ways that this man (Tyler assumed) talked to people he probably didn't even know. His cheeks flushed a deep pink as Melanie suddenly appeared from the hallway.

Tyler quickly exited the tab and went back to their movie, left curious about whatever he had seen, and who would say things like that.

 


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i............ don't know how to do anything on this website.
> 
> tw for bullying and homophobic slurs in a flashback

It was a beautiful Saturday morning - well, depending on your definition of beautiful. The sky was overcast with clouds, and it had been drizzling since four. Now, at 7:30 in the morning, Tyler was sipping on sweetened coffee, munching on cereal, and waiting for a rainbow to appear from the shadowy atmosphere.

He could see out the window that the neighbor's cat was perched by their own window atop a couch. The thing resembled a snowball, Tyler thought, with a fluffy white tail and sad, blue-sky eyes. Tyler always wanted a pet, but his parents never let him, due to allergies. At this point in his life he thinks he wouldn't even be able to care for one, seeing as he can hardly care for himself. He thinks to himself that he'd like to go visit Crybaby Lovewonder again soon.

Something was lingering at the back of his tired mind, though. Something that shouldn't have stayed with him this long, yet it caught so much of his attention, he couldn't help but to not forget it. That one post on Melanie's dashboard that probably meant nothing and isn't important, and yet, here he was, thinking about Mr. ' _Stillstreet.'_

So, with open eyes and a curious mind, he opened up his Macbook to visit the blog. It wasn't much - just seemed to be any typical personal or humor blog. But, for some reason, this guy's followers really took a liking to calling him something other than his name.

_Daddy_.

What did that mean? They weren't pretending he was their father, were they? No, that would be odd. Maybe it was a nickname or a term of endearment, like when somebody calls their significant other baby, but, it's still not quite the same, Tyler thinks.  _Oh gosh, is_   _it_   _a_   _kink_? Tyler's face went a cherry red at the thought, but quickly brushed it aside.

He seems like a very nice man, though. It's obvious that he cares for his followers immensely, despite not knowing them personally or even their online identities, considering half of them were anonymous. He reminded them to drink water, eat, take their meds, even to go outside and soak up some sun. Fresh air helps, he insists. It was almost as if he was taking care of his followers himself.

According to a page titled "about," the owner of this blog was a man named Joshua, who enjoyed The X-Files and cats. He was 25 years old, a gemini (this made Tyler suspicious of him, but, whatever), and... bisexual. Tyler smiled in relief knowing no-longer-mystery-man must be very open and accepting. Coming out to his parents was hard, and they didn't take it well. They were good people, don't get him wrong, but he was raised strictly Christian. That was, until an incident in high school involving the vandalization of his locker and multiple beatings.

' _Fag_ ,' the yellow spray paint read.

He still remembers how their cruel laughs sounded, echoing through the walls that seems to get smaller and smaller, until he could hardly breathe.

That was when his parents decided that they loved him no matter what, and they were not going to put up with him being treated like this. From then on, they supported him and his preference for boys. He was their son, after all, and the most important thing to them. Along with his three younger siblings and Ohio State football, of course.

Tyler snapped out of his thoughts, redirecting his attention back to this Joshua fellow.

He clicked on a tag, reading "in the flesh." It sent him to a page of pictures of this Joshua, and oh, he was so very handsome. Pink hair, a nose ring, gauges in his ears, and almond shaped hazel eyes, Tyler was smitten.

He found pictures of a kitty, too, who looked very much like his neighbor, Jesse's cat. Almost identical.

And oh, Tyler blushed a bright magenta when he found a picture of Joshua shirtless and sleepy in his comfy looking bed, curled up with the little furball. He had a soft smile on his face, pink lips stretched and eyes closed.

Tyler was crushing, hard.


End file.
